The disclosure relates to a printed circuit board on which devices of integrated circuits are mounted and an inkjet head employing such a printed circuit board.
Miniaturization of semiconductor devices has been desired as a result of the demands for the miniaturization of electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are surface-mounted to printed circuit boards. Further, bare chips having no packages, such as ceramics, are directly mounted on printed circuit boards. This is called bare chip mounting. The bare chip mounting is a technology in which bumps, which are protruding electrodes disposed on lower surfaces of the bare chips and formed by, for example, gold, are bonded to lands, which are flat-surface electrodes formed on the printed circuit boards, by high temperature and high pressure, so that the bare chips are mounted on the printed circuit boards. Bumps of bare chips and corresponding lands are minute having a width of about 30 μm. In bare chip mounting, precise positioning and precise measurement of the pressure to be applied are required.